


川舟第三十二章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan





	川舟第三十二章

第三十二章

“蛋糕和你，一起吃。”

齐江舟把吉他装进黑包里就准备从酒吧后门离开，路过吧台时找老板又调整了一下驻唱轮班表。

“情人节那天是该轮到你，怎么突然要调班？”老板拿出手机划拉看日历，在他记忆中面前这个高中小男孩儿除了考试周会请假，其他时间都准时准点出现，可谓敬业好员工。

虽然按规定不能招未成年打工，但他昨年开店之前去各路酒吧采风积累经验时就被个高一小屁孩儿的声音打动了。撕心裂肺的摇滚嗓赵老板觉得太吵，不符合他清吧的定位，台上那位穿着白衬衫的男孩声音倒和脸挺配，干净又纯粹。

赵老板端杯龙舌兰兑雪碧就这么坐底下听到了凌晨，跟着下班的齐江舟从侧门出去想挖墙脚，开了堆诱人条件后小男孩挺爽快地答应了，等到签合同时看到身份证赵老板才知道自己招了个“童工”。

赵老板无奈捂脸又抬头看看齐江舟，脸看着是挺嫩，就是没想到这么嫩……

本来不想顶风作案，但没想到齐江舟抓着他说已经从老东家辞职了，而且眼下很需要钱。其实这个年龄出来打工挣钱，不用面前这个人再渲染一番身世，赵老板自己都能脑补一大出狗血眼泪齐飞的故事。

收吧，小孩儿也怪不容易的，就当行善积德了。

直到现在，齐江舟在Zeus酒吧兼职一年，赵老板都有意无意地照拂他，排班也尽量不耽误他学习，逢年过节还借口发奖金给小朋友加点餐，心里已经把自己当他半个爹的赵展认真地上下扫视面前人一遍。

小兔崽子，最近好像又长高了。

“问你呢，情人节不来上班，未必你还要去过节啊？”赵展转身擦酒柜，嘴上随口开了个玩笑，心里倒没真往这方面想过，毕竟在半个爹心里觉得孩子挣钱学习都忙不过来，哪有时间谈恋爱……

“嗯，请假去过情人节。”

“？？”

赵展震惊到鼻孔放大，像抓自己孩子早恋的古板老父亲，转身冲到吧台沿:“过节？你，你？和谁，我认识吗，什么时候的事……也没听你说过啊？Alpha还是Beta？多少岁？干什么的……”

齐江舟叹着气退后一步避开飞来的唾沫星子，等赵展问到快断气时才幽幽道:“Alpha，我同学，跟我差不多大，来过几次不知道你还有没有印象，挺高挺帅，谈恋爱是上个月左右开始的，不过我喜欢他……是三年前就开始了。”

赵展越听越心塞，嘴里还有一堆的恋爱忠告和过来人语录想说给齐江舟听，结果被通通堵死在腹中。

“而且情人节是我生日，他说陪我过。”齐江舟不自觉地露出一个浅浅的笑容，倒是把赵展看愣了，他确实检查过齐江舟的身份证，但也就记得个出生年，至于几月几日他完全没注意，况且……

“你上一年情人节怎么没去过生日？我记得当时酒吧搞活动抽奖，你小子还抽中箱啤酒呢！”

“嗯，确实好几年不过生日了。一个人过没意思，不过今年就不一样了。”齐江舟挎了挎滑下的肩带笑着讨好道，“赵叔你就给我换下班吧……”

赵展听不得别人撒娇，特别对方还是个小Omega。

“预祝你情人节快乐，生日快乐。现在，带着我的祝福，滚。”赵展往后门的方向指了下就毫不留恋地转身继续擦酒柜。

等听到人真的走了，才悄悄往那边望了眼，看那走路高兴得都快跳起来的没出息样儿……小崽子也有人疼了，挺好。

情人节当晚有漫天的雪，有满大街的情侣，有卖不完的玫瑰，还有第一次过情人节又过生日的齐江舟。

佟川今天出门前里里外外检查行头无数遍，还接受了老妈的发胶抓头和老爸的领带贡献，骚包地套了身顺滑无比的丝绸衬衫打底，还用上赞助来的纯色麂皮领带，在外面叠了件烟灰色休闲西装，坚定地出门五分钟后被冷风吹得回家又加了件驼色过膝大衣。

在卧室衣柜面前纠结了一会儿，最后还是把大衣兜里的抑制剂放了回去。

打了个车然后帅气地站在游乐园门口，在接受了无数道或热烈或含蓄的秋水眼波后看见了走来的齐江舟，紧张又激动地等到了小寿星今晚跟他说的第一句话。

“穿这么点不冷？”戴了帽子围巾手套的怕冷小舟摇头表示不懂。

“……还好。”

在一起久了，都自动忽略我的帅气了…佟川暗自心里哭了几秒后迅速调整心态，挂起笑容拉着他的手去游客通道排队。

“又请客去游乐园坐旋转木马？”齐江舟挑眉揶揄他。

“不是。”

佟川反驳后也不继续说下去，无论齐江舟怎么旁敲侧击他都闭口不答，坚持卖关子不动摇一百年。游乐园门口的通道都排起长队，一眼望过去就能看到好几对情侣，佟川也自然地和小男朋友十指相扣乖乖排队进园。

今晚园里的游客格外多，节日特定的装饰和NPC都泛着股情人节的甜酸味。佟川紧紧拉着他在人群中穿梭，看都不看一眼惊险刺激的项目，路过旋转木马一类的温和项目时也不停下脚步。

被护在怀里的齐江舟实在忍不住发问:“你到底想玩哪个项目？”

佟川拉着他从园门口绕着人工湖走了大半圈，身边的游客变少又变多，小跑到一队长龙尾后佟川才轻拍了下他的脑袋示意齐江舟抬头看。

“想和你一起坐摩天轮。”

雪绒给黑蓝多云的幕上抹了无数星点白，嵌满整个轮廓的小彩灯有规律地闪动着，大型摩天轮在温馨甜蜜的背景乐中缓缓转动，圆上坠满了摇晃的小铁房，每一个里面都装着不同的情侣。

晃下的彩灯映亮了周围一片矮树，成为这一带里最耀眼的星光，破碎的光芒散落进齐江舟的眸里，和着泪膜反射出莹莹微闪。

佟川就这么陪着他抬头盯着转动的摩天轮，肩挨着肩小步地随着队伍前移，不时地跟他说以前的趣事。

“你怎么……突然想起带我来坐摩天轮。”

齐江舟抬起的颈部肌肉都酸痛了，但他还是呆呆地望着。很奇怪，他现在想听见一个很俗很平常的答案，比如“浪漫”“有意思”“情侣必做”这样的回答，把他从蔓延的遐想中抓回现实，让即将迈出圈的想法退回去，但是佟川不给他这样的机会。

“上次来游乐园，看你站在那儿隔着湖多看了几眼摩天轮，我就猜你是不是想去玩。可惜那天时间不够了，所以今天补上。”他的语气很平常随意，仿佛在和齐江舟聊等会儿喝什么。

但是齐江舟心里一点也不平常，他以前一直以为自己不会相信怪力乱神，包括传播颇广的摩天轮最高处接吻，都当作骗无知少女的网络谣言。

直到遇见这个人，他向神仙许愿的理由都多了一个。

原本不相信爱情的人已经相信眼前这个人了，还和相信各路神仙鬼怪一样也相信爱情了。

毕竟两者从某种方面来说是有相同之处的，那就是宁可信其有，不可信其无。

齐江舟对着以前多看几眼实际是在唾弃的摩天轮又看了很久很久，等都快排到他们了才没头没脑地接上一句:“是挺想坐的。”

“想做？”佟川喉结滚动了一下，不自然道，“可以，回家再说。”

“？”

工作人员打开栅栏又放了一波人进去，两个人面对面坐在一个蓝色小厢里，空间不大，两个瘦高的男孩坐下时膝盖都能碰在一起。佟川抵着齐江舟的膝盖一蹭一蹭地小幅度摇晃，挠得彼此腿根痒心也痒。

齐江舟侧过头望着玻璃窗外缓缓升起的景色，他能看到逐渐变小的人工湖，地上变成蚂蚁大小的游客，各种游乐项目仿佛化成了一座座高达模型淹没在团团树影中。

不属于他的指尖一点点攀上来，轻轻扣住他的手指后微烫的耳垂又被含进另一个高温的熔炉。

佟川不用转头看底下的景色，因为城市的光斑都从玻璃窗外透进，洒在放心尖的那个人侧脸上，最美的风景不在窗外，而在眼前。

一直关注着高度变化的齐江舟此时缓缓咬了下唇，颧骨处都染上一层薄粉，眼里忽明忽暗的灯光闪过，似像走马灯一般呼啸过无数想法。

最后他还是在摩天轮小厢转到最高处时，转头吻住了佟川。

他选择相信骗小姑娘的网络谣言——“当摩天轮转到顶端时，相爱的两个人拥吻就会幸福快乐一辈子。”

就像小时候相信童话的最终公主王子都会幸福生活在一起一样，也要不断地相信人生中的所有美好啊。

佟川其实没想那么多，生日这天带人来坐摩天轮其实就是单纯地想满足小男朋友一个心愿，只想让他开心，而对于突如其来的吻愣了半秒后，熟悉的身体反应在彼此交融的信息素下作出回应。

他松开扣住的手转而探向齐江舟的后脑勺，紧紧地向自己的方向按去，贪婪地榨取爱人口中的空气，唇舌从摩天轮的顶点交缠至终点。

到达地面工作人员打开厢门时才堪堪不舍分开，齐江舟低着头顺从地任由佟川拉他往出口走，不敢抬头是因为刚才被吸吮啃咬得太厉害，估计这会儿嘴唇都有丝红肿。

叫了一辆车到达目的地后齐江舟才奇怪道:“来广场干什么？”

佟川没直接回答，只是笑着牵起他漫步在广场的中心，无数对情侣如同天空的小雪一样，多而平常，就像他俩，融在人群中，是平凡而又不凡的恋人。

广场上卖花的小孩子到处都有，追着堵住路过的情侣，然后捧起怀里大大的花筒露出最灿烂的笑脸。

佟川指着不远处一个张望的小女孩儿笃定道:“你信不信我们再往前走她就会追过来说＇哥哥哥哥，给你男朋友买一朵玫瑰花吧＇。”

“那你想干什么？”

佟川勾唇一笑:“我不会给她这个机会的……我要直接冲过去把她剩下的花全包了！”

一个没注意，旁边的人就跑过去了，齐江舟反应过来才追上前，拉住正在付钱的人:“别买太多。”

佟川接过小女孩儿手里去刺包好的玫瑰，垂头像只丧气的金毛一样:“她只剩一朵了，要不我们再往前走走看一下还有没有另外卖花的……”

“不用。”齐江舟接过鲜红的玫瑰，凑近闻了一下才笑着说道，“一朵就够了。”

小女孩挎着小筒跟他们挥手再见:“祝大哥哥你们百年好合早生贵子啊。”

佟川憋住等她走远了才大笑起来，圈着齐江舟慢悠悠地从广场中心圆穿过。重重叠叠的柔软花瓣上沾了些星点白雪，齐江舟捏着绿茎举起对着天空，看雪落花上才对旁边的人说道:“佟川，这是我第一次收到玫瑰。”

“第二次。上次是糖画玫瑰，这次是红玫瑰。”佟川侧头轻啄了一下他柔软的脸蛋。

“以前别人知道我是情人节生日的时候都很羡慕我，说我是在浪漫的日子里出生。但是小时候我只会在这天收到大蛋糕，后来什么也不会收到，然后我就安慰自己说情人节时全世界的玫瑰都是为我而开的……”

说到这儿齐江舟也忍不住笑了一下，他转过头看向佟川:“但是今天终于有一朵属于我的玫瑰花了。”

“除了花，还有蛋糕，跟我一起去拿吧。”

佟川拉着他小跑上几段小楼梯，在广场钟楼下走进一家DIY的蛋糕店，报了电话号码后看着服务员从冷藏保鲜柜里取出透明盒，还没看清就被装进方形包装礼盒中递到佟川手里。

佟川又招手拦了辆出租车，给的地址是齐江舟家里。

“去我家干什么？”

佟川看了眼前排坐着的司机，凑到齐江舟耳边用气音一字一顿道:“你不是想做吗？”

“想做”两个字还故意咬了重音，齐江舟感觉自己耳朵都被呼吸烫热了。

佟川轻车熟路地从消防栓里摸出钥匙开了门，把头顶羞得像在冒热气的小寿星推进卧室，给他取下帽子，一圈圈解开围巾。

“你干什么……”齐江舟轻推开他的手，红着脸想往客厅走去，“先去吃蛋糕。”

不料佟川一把拉过他扔在床上，爬上来手撑在他的耳边轻笑着说道:“蛋糕和你，一起吃。”


End file.
